Rickstock: Three days of H and Stetler
by refreshingbeverage
Summary: Rick listens to awesome 60's music. Doesn't take place in the "Some With Arrows, Some With Traps" universe. Written in celebration of Woodstock's 40th anniversary. Rated T for language and mild sexual stuff. I do not own the characters or songs mentioned.
1. Crystal Blue Persuasion

*******

This is just a little side ficlet that I wrote in honor of Woodstock's 40th anniversary. So I have Rick listening to awesome 60's music.

It takes place outside of the "Some With Arrows, Some With Traps" universe.

I do not own or claim to own CSI: Miami characters. I do not own or claim to own any of the songs mentioned. This is fanmade and I make absolutely no profit off of this. I do this for my own amusement.

***

**Crystal Blue Persuasion**

Horatio was pissed, real pissed. Stetler had some nerve to bring Kyle under investigation. And being under suspicion for stealing jewelry off corpses, no less. This was ridiculous. He didn't care that Kyle was the only one at that time working in the morgue with a "criminal history"; Kyle was still Horatio's son.

Grumbling, he stormed into the elevator and jabbed the third floor button. He was going to go up to Stetler's office and tell him off himself. Exactly what he could use to threaten Stetler Horatio was unsure of. He used to pull the "You Beat My Sister-In Law" card, but that well was starting to run a little dry. Shrugging, he decided to just inform Stetler that he had sunk to a new low in this little game of personal vengeance he was playing. If Stetler really wanted to be lieutenant, then he probably should have worked at it a little harder.

Ding. Third Floor: Internal Affairs.

Horatio caught the attention of a good handful of IAB agents as he stepped off the elevator, his blue eyes flashing angrily at them. They quickly cleared a path to Sgt. Rick Stetler's office, figuring he was playing one of his favorite games; they called it "Annoy the Hell out Of Horatio".

The red haired lieutenant pulled open Stetler's door, not giving a damn about his privacy. His entrance, however, went unnoticed by Rick, who was sitting at his desk with his headphones jacked into his laptop.

"Stetler," Horatio said sharply from the doorway.

Rick didn't respond. His head was nodding around to whatever he was listening to; he also appeared to me mouthing along to the words.

"Stetler," Horatio tried again, a little louder as he walked into the room.

There was still no response. Lieutenant Caine slammed the door shut behind him, trying still to get Rick's attention. That failed too.

"Stetler!" Horatio shouted as he approached him, leaning on his desk.

It was no use; Rick had let his eyes drift shut and was lightly swaying away to whatever the hell he was listening to. Horatio glared impatiently down on him, drumming his fingers in irritation as Rick began lip syncing to his music again.

Fed up with Rick's behavior, Horatio wrapped his hand around the base of the headphone jack and yanked it out of the laptop. The same music that once filled Stetler's head now filled the room at an incredible volume, making Horatio jump.

"_And it's one, two, three, what are we fighting for? Don't ask me, I don't give a damn. Next stop is Vietnam"._

A protest song from the 60's? That was at best unexpected, but then he never really thought much on the possibilities of Rick's musical taste. It didn't seem to fit the Stetler he knew. But then, the only song that did fit the Stetler he knew was The Imperial March, he often found himself humming it when Rick wandered though the CSI labs.

Rick pulled the ear bud out, glaring at it like it was to blame for the music no longer flowing into his head. Finally he noticed Horatio, who was left staring wide eyed at the laptop. Stetler reached over and turned down the music.

"May I help you, Lieutenant Caine?" He asked, smirking at Horatio's confusion.

Deciding to think on Rick's musical tastes later, the redhead returned to the task at hand. "Why, Stetler, did you perform an internal investigation on _my son?!_"

Rick nodded, figuring that Horatio might confront him on this sooner or later. He wanted them to have a calm and civilized conversation for once.

"Sit down, Horatio".

"I will not sit down!"

Well, so much for a civilized conversation.

"You have to see things from my perspective," Rick sighed, "it is reported that bodies are coming up short on jewelry. I have to find who has been robbing the bodies. I first look to the only person who handles the bodies _and_ has a criminal record. You would do the same thing, Horatio".

"This isn't about your case or procedure or anything like that," Horatio snapped, "You're still upset that I made Lieutenant and you didn't. Now I told you before, this is something between you and I. Don't being my lab into this and do not - I repeat: do NOT- drag my son into this. Is that understood?"

Rick felt his heart sink a little. All he wanted, all he ever wanted, was to have a close relationship with Horatio. He knew that prying at Horatio's lab and investigating his son was really the wrong way to go about starting a relationship with someone. But when he pisses the other man off enough he comes to visit and have a little chat. Okay, maybe 'little chat' was a poor choice of words. The more accurate term would be 'shouting match'.

Truth is Rick was incredibly attracted to Horatio. He loves how Horatio always walks into work in an Armani suit; it clings very nicely to his body. He loves how he sometimes opens the first several buttons on his shirt, exposing a bit of chest. He loves Horatio's soft and pale skin, which, aside from a few lines of wisdom, always looks so smooth and flawless to him. He loves Horatio's head of beautiful red hair, wanting to run his fingers through it. He usually stops listening to Horatio during his lectures and just starts playing with the idea and fact that Horatio is absolutely naked under his thin layers of clothing. Rick wonders, during these fantasies, how much of Horatio's body is covered with soft red ha-

"-Are you listening to me?" Horatio snapped, pulling Rick back down to earth.

"Something about Kyle?" Rick guessed, embarrassed that Horatio noticed he wasn't paying attention.

"Don't. Ever. Mess with him. Again," Horatio fumed.

"Ah, Kyle, yes," Rick nodded, "I stand by my decision. But I hope that I will have to continue my investigations with someone else".

"I am going to sit here until you apologize," Horatio growled, pulling up a chair to the side of the desk opposite Rick.

"I'm not going to apologize, Horatio," Rick groaned, "I stand by my decision".

"I'm not letting you leave here until you admit you're wrong".

"Fine," Rick shrugged, "I can wait all day".

"So can I," Horatio said bluntly as he turned off his cell phone.

Rick turned back to the papers that littered his desk, wondering how long Horatio will actually hang around. But before he could think on that any longer Horatio reached out and scooped up ever piece of paper on the desk, throwing them down on the floor.

"Horatio, you're being childish," Rick sighed.

"This is your stupid little game we're playing, Rick. Not mine," Horatio said angrily, "And if I'm not getting any work done, neither will you".

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine", Rick grumbled, crossing his arms.

The two men stared at each other, Horatio in anger and Rick in longing. The music was still playing from Rick's laptop, now the only sound that swelled in the quiet room. A slow song started up.

"_I should laugh, but I cry because your love has passed me by. You took me by surprise; you didn't realize that I was waiting"._

_Oh God_, Rick thought, _I forgot this was on here. This is so fucking awkward. But it's too late for me to turn it off now. _

He watched as Horatio's eyes darted around the room, he was obviously made a little uncomfortable. One of them had to crack soon, especially if this song kept up. They sat there, glaring at each other and squirming slightly as the music played on. After what felt like hours the song ended. That was the longest two minutes and 42 seconds of Rick's life.

Horatio stared at the laptop, wondering if he should just admit defeat before another slow song popped up. Rick wondered if he should make the effort to turn off the laptop. But he didn't. He wanted another slow song to come on. He enjoyed watching Horatio shift uncomfortably in his chair, it made him feel like he had complete control over the situation. He thought that maybe, with this music, he might be able to make Horatio think – if just for a second- of what it would be like to be in a relationship with him. He looked over to the screen, knowing that the next song wouldn't be as kind to him. Discretely, Rick reached into his desk drawer for the remote and skipped over the next song, the one after it also being another slow one.

"_Look over yonder",_ the laptop sang sweetly,_ "what do you see?"_

Rick smiled to himself. Out of all Horatio's appealing features, his beautiful azure eyes always managed to steal Rick's breath the most. "Crystal Blue Persuasion" never failed to remind him of Horatio. He locked his eyes with the lieutenant. It was now a contest to see who would break first.

"_The sun is rising most definitely. A new day is coming, people are changin'. Ain't it beautiful: crystal blue persuasion?"_

Horatio drummed his fingers nervously, realizing that he no longer had control over the situation. He gazed into Rick's soft brown eyes, wondering why Stetler was looking at him like he was made of delicious candy. Rick had clasped his hands together in front of his mouth in an attempt to hide the stupid grin he was now sporting. But his smile was still seen in his eyes.

"_Better get ready to see the light, love is the answer and that's alright. So don't you give up now, it's so easy to find: just look to your soul and open your mind". _

This was getting a little too creepy for Horatio. Giving up for now on his plan to avenge his son's injustice, Horatio bent down and picked up Rick's papers. Rick looked sadly down on the other man; he didn't expect the game to end so soon.

"_Crystal blue persuasion: it's a new vibration. Crystal blue persuasion, crystal blue persuasion". _

Horatio placed the papers back on Stetler's desk in a neat little pile.

"Believe me," Horatio said during the interlude, trying to cover up how uneasy he was, "I have not finished with you yet, Rick".

"I didn't expect you to be".

Horatio stood up and started on his way to the door, wanting to get the hell out of there. Rick, not wanting Horatio to leave so soon rose out of his chair and followed him.

"_Maybe tomorrow when he looks down, every green field and every town…"_

Horatio jiggled the door knob, completely forgetting that most of the older doors in the building lock automatically. He heard the soft jingle of keys behind him. He spun around and was face to face with Rick, looking innocently down at him.

"_All of his children of every nation…" _

Horatio and Rick were mere inches apart, looking into each other's eyes. Trying to be as discreet as possible, Horatio reached behind him and tried the doorknob again. Nope, still locked. Rick smirked at the redhead, wanting to pin him to the door and kiss every inch of him. But he knew he had to let the other man out.

"_There'll be peace and good…"_

Stetler reached around Horatio, bringing their bodies together as his hand reached for the doorknob. The redhead froze, unable to turn his gaze from Rick's eyes. Rick had never been so forward with him before, and what's best is that Horatio just thought that this was part of the mind games they played.

"…_Brotherhood…"_

Rick unlocked the door, but both men stood still; their chests pressed together and their legs touching. Held in the grip of the music's fermata, they kept eye contact. Neither was able to breathe and time seemed to stand still. Rick's mouth had never been so close to Horatio's. Without thinking, Stetler moistened his lips as he looked hungrily down at the other man.

"…_Crystal blue persuasion". _

The music came back to tempo and the men came back to reality. Rick backed away, suddenly not sure what came over him. Horatio grasped for the doorknob again and bolted out of the office. Standing there, watching the door swing shut, Rick smiled at the thought of what had almost happened. He shrugged, walking back to his desk as the music faded away. Perhaps there shall be a next time. Perhaps…

***

Music credits:

"I-Feel-Like-I'm-Fixin-To-Die Rag" – Country Joe

"Laughing" – The Guess Who

"Crystal Blue Persuasion" – Tommy James


	2. Ball and Chain

*******

Erm… it's "Rickstock: Three days of H and Stetler"!

Thank you Wolfsong98, JagLady, Vivalavidaa, and Daxy for the reviews.

This is just a little side ficlet that I wrote in honor of Woodstock's 40th anniversary. So I have Rick listening to awesome 60's music. It started out with "Crystal Blue Persuasion", then I decided to stretch it out into three days, like Woodstock did. Except, unlike Woodstock, this will not spill into the 18th, that and it will probably contain a lot less nudity and drug usage… if any at all. I haven't decided yet.

It takes place outside of the "Some With Arrows, Some With Traps" universe.

I do not own or claim to own CSI: Miami characters. I do not own or claim to own any of the songs mentioned. This is fanmade and I make absolutely no profit off of this. I do this for my own amusement.

***

**Ball and Chain**

Horatio had been called out to a case soon after his initial confrontation with Stetler. In fact, he nearly forgot about the entire thing when he came back from the crime scene. That was until he saw Stetler and his son in the interrogation room.

"That prick," Horatio growled, slamming his investigation kit down on one of the benches.

Calleigh and Eric scurried out of the lieutenant's way as he fumed across the labs and to the interrogation room. They wanted to break the news to him gently, but it was apparently a bit too late for that now. Sneaking into the break room, they watched through the glass walls as Horatio burst in on Stetler and Kyle.

"So," Rick sighed, not noticing Horatio had entered, "tell me, Kyle, exactly what is your procedure when presented with a cadaver that must be transported to the examination theatre?"

"He will answer nothing of the sort," Horatio snapped, spinning Rick around in his chair.

Kyle watched as his father stared down Sergeant Stetler. He honestly wasn't sure why Horatio was being so defensive. He didn't do anything wrong and in a few minutes Stetler would have figured that out. There must be some sort of vendetta between the two. Best to stay out of it for now.

"I was merely asking him-"

"-well, you're not anymore!" Horatio interrupted, "Kyle, go home".

Kyle sheepishly got up and left the interrogation room, leaving his father to deal with rivalries.

"What did I tell you about my son?" the redhead hissed as he leaned over and looked darkly down upon Rick.

"That… he… is a perfectly responsible and capable young man?" Rick grinned.

Horatio glared at Rick and dug his nails into his adversary's chair. His nose crinkled slightly in anger as he watched the other man smile up at him.

"I fucking told you to leave him alone".

"He can take care of himself, Horatio," Stetler shrugged, pushing his chair out of the lieutenant's grip so he could stand up, "He managed to clear his name, anyways. His investigation is over. But I am free to open up to discussion for the rest of the day. I'll just be in my office".

With that, Rick turned his heel and left, leaving Horatio breathing heavily in ire. The redheaded lieutenant charged out of the room and began to catch up with Rick half way to the elevators. Suddenly and from seemingly out of nowhere, Ryan Wolfe grabbed Horatio's arm.

"What?!" Lieutenant Caine shouted as he spun around to face Ryan.

"H," Ryan said timidly, taken quite aback by his boss' hostility, "Let him go. Stetler isn't worth it".

"But my son is," Horatio said sharply as he watched the elevator doors close after the IAB Sergeant.

"Look," Ryan sighed, "you need to calm down. Get whatever is in your kit over to trace. Drink some water. Then go talk to him".

Horatio took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down for CSI Wolfe. "You're right…" he nodded, "you're right… I'll get the evidence over to Eric…"

***

Twice in one day? The IAB agents exchanged intrigued and anxious glances at each other as Horatio stalked out of the elevator and across the third floor. He was calmer now, after taking Ryan Wolfe's advice, but still was pretty damn irritated. Stetler rarely got Horatio into his office more than once a week. They wondered if this was going to start becoming a regular occurrence.

Once again, Horatio shoved Rick's office door open and glared at the man inside. Stetler had returned to the paperwork that coated his desk. Shadows from the venetian blinds streaked across the room, making the sunlight come in in horizontal slits. The only other light in the room came from Rick's laptop, which was still playing his music.

"_In this word, if you read the papers, darling, you know every one's fighting on with each other. You've got no one you can count on, dear, not even your own brother. So if someone comes along, he gonna give you some love and affection- I'd say get it while you can"._

Horatio breathed slowly, trying to control his temper and not make this a physical confrontation. He took his time in approaching Stetler's desk, rehearsing his speech in his head. Rick had lifted his soft chestnut eyes and watched the redhead enter the room. He smiled to himself. He loved seeing Horatio, and personally thought that he looked all the more attractive when he was a little flustered.

"Is there something you want to discuss with me, Lieutenant Caine?" Rick said calmly, looking up at Horatio.

"What is it with you, Stetler?" Horatio sighed, crossing his arms over his chest, "why do you so enjoy tormenting me?"

"I'm not tormenting you," Stetler answered, his eyes turning back to his papers, "I'm just doing my job".

"Does your job entail harassing, me, my lab, and my son?"

"Only when they're incompetent".

Rick bit his lip after he said that, wishing he would filter more of his thoughts before he said them. His eyes dilated and hands trembled slightly as his eyes met Horatio's. There was no doubt in his mind that he was going to pay for that comment. This relationship was getting nowhere fast, especially if Rick kept shooting his mouth off.

"'Incompetent'?" Horatio echoed.

_Oh no._

"_You_ think my team is incompetent?"

_Here it comes._

"_You_ think my son is incompetent?"

Rick couldn't help but think that there was something fundamentally wrong with his plan to get closer to Horatio. It wasn't the fact that they always fought; there was something wrong with the plan itself. Something that he probably shouldn't have overlooked but did. But he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"What about me?" Horatio whispered, leaning over the desk, "do _you_ think that _I_ am 'incompetent'?"

"But I never brought you in because of incompetence," Rick thought aloud, "I always brought you in on charges of… bru-… -tal-… -it-…-y…"

Rick's voice trailed off. For some reason he always chooses to forget Horatio's history of violent outbursts. Suddenly, "piss Horatio off enough for him to pay you a visit every now and then" started to sound like a very poor plan.

Horatio glared down at Rick, sitting in his desk and suddenly quite worried about his well being. And as much as Horatio would love to rush his fist against the side of Stetler's face, he knew he couldn't. A silence fell over the two men, Rick looking apologetically up at Horatio. The room was completely quiet, except for the music.

"_Maybe… Dear, I guess I might have done something wrong and I'd be glad to admit it. Come back home to me. Honey maybe... But I know that it just doesn't ever seem to matter, baby…"_

Taking deep and slow breaths, Horatio tried to calm himself down again. Slowly, Rick stood up and walked around the desk to the redhead's side.

"Horatio," he said softly, "I… I didn't mean what I said. It's just that… when there is a conflict of interests or suspicious circumstances, I have to react. For the sake of the department's integrity, I have to step in. I know what it must look like to you…"

Rick stopped, he wasn't quite sure of what else to say.

"You know why my lab has a problem with you, Stetler?" Horatio sighed, "Because you make a living off of our mistakes, our pitfalls, our families' misfortunes, our-".

"-What I do serves the greater good and it must be done. Profit has nothing to do with it. Think of how many killers would go back onto the streets if it gets out that someone who was emotionally connected to the case was responsible for putting them in jail where they belong. I can't let that happen, Horatio. And I know you don't want it either".

Horatio turned his head away and leaned against the desk, he knew Stetler was right. The room fell quiet again.

"_Sittin' down by my window, just lookin' out at the rain. Sittin' down by my window, daddy; all around I felt it, all I could see was rain. Something grabbed a hold of me, honey; felt to me, honey, like a ball and chain"._

"Look," Rick sighed, "we got off on the wrong foot. I know it happened well over a decade ago, but I wanna make things right, now. We can't work like this, Horatio".

Horatio rolled back his head in thought, trying to clearly remember something. "What was it you said to me when I made lieutenant?" Horatio asked the air, "Didn't you say something along the lines of 'I can't believe someone as emotional and illogical as you got promoted'?"

"I know I initiated this," Rick admitted, "and I'm sorry that I did".

Biting his lip in thought, Horatio strolled around the room. Why would Stetler try to set things right and why now? There must be some ulterior motive. Maybe he was just trying to get back together with Yelina again. Well it wasn't going to work.

"I'm tired of fighting all the time with everyone," Rick sighed, approaching Horatio again, "I never meant to give you such a hard time".

Still unsure, Horatio refrained from looking into Stetler's eyes again. This could be a trap… but Rick sounded so sincere. Maybe he was turning over a new leaf; if he was it would make both their lives a lot easier.

"And I want to make it all up to you," Stetler continued, "let me buy you dinner tonight".

'Dinner'? This was getting a little strange. Was Rick asking him out? No, that's ridiculous. He knew better than to jump to conclusions so quickly. Horatio tried to think of a response, but the music was becoming quite distracting. Or rather, the lack of music. The guitars stopped, so did the drums, only a voice remained.

"_I don't understand why half the world is still cryin', man, when the other half of the world is still cryin' too, man; and I can't get it together"._

The spoken word caught Rick's attention too. He turned his focus to the back of the laptop, as if it was speaking in Janis' voice directly to him.

"_If you have a cat for one day, man, say maybe you want a cat for 365 days, right? You ain't got him for 365 days, you got him for one day, man. And I tell you, that one day, man, had better be your life, man"._

Rick's eyes darted over to Horatio, leaning casually against the wall and raking his brain for what to say. Before today, Rick had never been able to bring Horatio to such a position. Now that everything was finally where he wanted it to be, Rick never wanted things to go back to what they once were.

"_I mean, you can go 'oh man' and you can cry about the other 364, man; but you're gonna lose that one day, man, that's all you got, you gotta call that love, man"._

"Please, Horatio," Rick whispered, "I just want to set this right".

The redhead heaved a sigh. _Why the hell not?_ He shrugged, _It won't hurt._

"Okay," Horatio nodded.

Rick snapped his head up and looked at Horatio with all seriousness. _Really?_

"Really?" Stetler asked.

"Yeah, really. I get off at five thirty. I'll meet you in the parking lot".

"Oh… okay," Rick did not expect Horatio to agree to this. He actually was pretty prepared to get turned down, "I'll see you then".

"Yup," the redhead nodded, "But I gotta get back to work now, so…" He motioned towards the door, Rick nodded and unlocked it. "See you at five thirty, Rick," Horatio waved as he walked down the hall.

_He called me "Rick"._ He sighed and relaxed against the wall, losing himself and giggling with joy.

"Janis," Stetler smiled at the voice coming from his computer, "you're my new favorite person".

***

"Get It While You Can", "Maybe", and "Ball and Chain" are all by Janis Joplin.


	3. Good Shepherd

*******

Welcome to the exciting conclusion of "Rickstock: Three days of H and Stetler"!

Thank you lovebug21, Wolfsong98, Jessi84, Vivalavidaa, and Daxy for the reviews.

This is just a little side ficlet that I wrote in honor of Woodstock's 40th anniversary. So I have Rick listening to awesome 60's music. It started out with "Crystal Blue Persuasion", then I decided to stretch it out into three days, like Woodstock did. Except, unlike Woodstock, this will not spill into the 18th and has no drug usage.

It takes place outside of the "Some With Arrows, Some With Traps" universe.

I do not own or claim to own CSI: Miami characters. I do not own or claim to own any of the songs mentioned. This is fanmade and I make absolutely no profit off of this. I do this for my own amusement.

***

**Good Shepherd**

Rick took one quick and final glance around his office; everything was properly put away and was ready to be closed up. The IAB sergeant still had a stupid grin across his face that he just wasn't able to wipe off. It had been there since the afternoon, when Horatio agreed to go out to dinner with him.

He had said that he just wanted to make peace with Horatio; this was partly true, it would be nice to walk through the CSI labs without being spit upon. But what Rick really wanted was to get between the sheets with the redhead. Just the thought of getting into Horatio's pants gave him chills.

Making his way from the halls of IAB to outside, Rick couldn't suppress a laugh. Spending time with the lieutenant was one of his favorite things; he had never before been able to do this in an intimate setting. He felt that he had the world in his hands, he couldn't imagine being much happier.

***

Horatio stood alone outside, leaning against a railing in front of MD-PD. He looked up at the cloudy skies, watching them swirl over the city. He liked cloudy days like this, with a gentle breeze lightly lifting his hair. His pale skin burns so easily, days when he doesn't have to worry about sunblock are always so refreshing.

"Horatio," Rick greeted, raising an eyebrow, "I expected to see you in the parking lot".

"Oh that," Horatio smiled, turning to face the other man, "I forgot that Kyle's car was in the shop, I had to lend him mine so he could go home. So… if you don't mind giving me a lift to dinner and then back to my place?"

"Not at all," Rick said, trying with everything he had to suppress a mischievous smile. He couldn't believe his luck, everything was going his way.

He led Horatio across the parking lot to his red Mercury Milan. Horatio playfully ran his hand over the polished finish; Rick obviously took very good care of his car. The two men got in; Horatio looked around, Rick took pretty good care of the inside too.

"Where are we going?"

"Emmerson's"

Horatio cocked his head, he had never heard of it.

"Just this nice little bistro outside of town," Rick explained, "I think you'll like it. Actually, I'm surprised that you've never been there before".

He started the ignition, the engine humming to life and music lifting from the speakers.

"_And if you go chasing rabbits and you know you're going to fall: tell 'em a hookah smoking caterpillar has given you the call. Call Alice when she was just small"._

"You know, Rick," Horatio smiled as Stetler pulled out of the parking lot, "I know I should have said it earlier, but you have really good taste in music".

Smiling lightly, Rick tried to suppress the blush that was quickly creeping up the back of his neck. "Thank you," Rick stammered, trying not to sound too flirtatious, "You listen to 60's music?"

"70's," Horatio nodded, "Aerosmith… The Who… I like hard rock".

"Same here".

_You know_, Rick thought, _this is actually going a bit better than I expected it to. I mean, I know we've just begun, but I think Horatio is pretty open to this._

Rick turned on to I95, flying down the roads with Horatio by his side. He was up on cloud nine, and it would take quite a bit to bring him down. He reached down and cranked up the CD player.

"_Soon you'll attain the stability you strive for in the only way that it's granted: in a place among the fossils of our time"._

***

The two of them went on in a comfortable silence, just watching the road and listening to music. It took Rick a while before he spoke again.

"I wasn't too hard on Kyle, was I?" Rick asked, his tone apologetic.

"No harm done," Horatio smiled, "actually, he said I was too hard on you. Was I?"

_Oh, I wish you were, if you get my drift._

"No," Rick said, smiling at his thoughts, "No, you were justified. After all, I was going after your son".

"I know, but it was just your job"

_Okay,_ Stetler thought_, so we just made up. Does that mean that we now no longer qualify for make-up sex? I've never really understood the exact rules behind that. What about all those other times we fought? Do those still apply? Oh whatever, I'll just play it by ear. After all, it can't be too comlicat-_

"-Did you hear me, Rick?" Horatio smiled, "You seem to be off in your own little world".

"Oh, sorry," Rick blushed, hoping that Horatio wouldn't ask what he was thinking about, "My mind wanders at times. What did you say?"

"I asked what cuisine Emmerson's serves".

"All sorts, but mostly American. Don't worry. I think you'll like it".

Stetler pulled into the parking lot, a little disappointed that the ride with Horatio was so short. Next time he has to bring him someplace in northern Florida… or southern Maine. He drove to a secluded corner of the parking lot and under the hanging branches of a willow tree. It grew over part of the adjacent park and completely covered one parking spot. This, of course, was where Rick decided to stop.

"What an odd place to park," Horatio marveled; looking at the light branches that completely surrounded them.

"I like this spot," Rick said, sounding a little hurt, "I've always parked in this spot. Don't judge me".

"I'm not judging you," Horatio chuckled as they got out of the car, "I like it too".

He looked back as Rick led him into the restaurant.

"I didn't know that willow trees could grow in southern Florida".

"I'm pretty sure they can't".

***

They were well into the meal, Horatio was talking about something… but Rick wasn't really paying attention.

_Oh God, _Rick thought, _he is so fucking hot. Just look at that hair. Mhm. Sexy. I can't believe he's single. I can't believe he's going out with me. Oh! Wait! He's about to take another bite. Put it in your mouth put it in your mouth put it in your mouth… ahh… lucky burger. Am I getting too creepy? …Nah. I'm just creepy enough._

Rick picked up and slowly ate another fry; he had been doing this for the past several minutes as his mind conjured up interesting images of a scantily clad Horatio. He was a little surprised that the lieutenant hadn't asked him a question or tried to turn the conversation over yet.

_He always looks so deep in thought, I wonder what's going on in his head. Heh heh heh… watch, he's probably just thinking about sex. Kinda like I'm doing right now. You know, his lips are kinda thin, but I bet they're really soft._

Horatio lifted his eyes from his food and smiled over at Rick, who looked like he had been listening very intently to him talk about this one difficult suspect. Whenever Horatio is single he doesn't have anyone to go out and vent with, which can make him a little edgy.

_Those eyes are so perfect, _Rick sighed, _That is the most beautiful shade of blue I've ever seen. Oh God, I want him. I'd kiss him up his neck and behind his ear and then back down and... I'd bet he'd like it. Look at him. I know he'd like it. I wonder if he's ever been with a man before… like in college or something. I'd like to think that he has some experience, but he probably doesn't. I bet he would if he wasn't so God damned religious. _

"People have always said that I'm too violent, perhaps I am," Horatio sighed, looking into his glass of ice that once had some tea in it.

"That's not true," Rick said, shaking his head, "Don't listen to people. People say I have difficulties separating fantasy from reality".

"That's ridiculous. I'm sure they're exaggerating".

***

_This scheme, _Rick thought as he ran back to his car, _is so brilliant and so simple that it just has to work._

Horatio would be a minute or so before he comes wandering out into the parking lot, so Stetler has to work quickly. He started up the car, fiddled with the CD player, turned off the lights and jumped into the back seat. Now all he needed to do was wait.

***

Horatio slowly made his way back to the tree. It was a beautiful night, and they were far enough away from the city lights to see some stars. The clouds had lifted, but the gentle breeze still was there, dancing lightly over his jacket.

He approached the car, seeing the CD lights on… but that was all. He didn't even see Rick in the driver's seat.

"Come here, Horatio," Rick called softly from the backseat.

Horatio looked down at the handle; he wasn't left with many options. He had to play along with whatever Rick had in mind or else he wasn't going to get home. _Oh well_, the redhead thought, _what can it hurt? It can't possibly be too bad. _ He opened the door and what he saw made him quickly avert his eyes. "Oh God".

There was Rick… in the back of the car… in all his glory. He had stripped naked and was resting against the driver's side door, looking up at Horatio. He held his legs in such a position that the other man couldn't see anything, but still looked far too casual. Soft music played for them.

"_If you want to get to heaven over on the other shore: stay out of the way of the blood-stained bandit. Oh good shepherd, feed my sheep"._

"Rick?" Horatio asked quietly, his face turned away, "What are you doing, Rick?" This was, at best, unexpected.

"Come here, Horatio," Stetler repeated with a slight smirk.

"Umm…" Lieutenant Caine hummed with a slight nervous laugh.

Getting impatient, Stetler reached out and pulled Horatio into the car, straddling his legs. He held the redhead down as he reached over and closed the door.

"Umm…" he repeated a little louder, demanding his brain to come up with some sort of escape plan.

"I know you want me," Rick whispered as he brushed his lips over Horatio's, having to hold the other man still as he did so. "You're just afraid to admit it".

"No," Horatio stuttered, "not exactly".

"I'm all yours, Horatio," Rick sighed, not really listening as he pulled open the lieutenant's shirt and kissed his neck.

"I see that," the redhead noted, trying to remain calm, "It's good to know. Can you get off of me now?"

"Not until I give you everything you're ever wanted from me," Rick breathed as he pulled off the other man's belt.

"Rick! Stop!"

"What is it, love?" Rick asked casually, pausing with his fingers frozen in mid-fiddle with the button of Horatio's trousers.

"Okay," Horatio panted, trying to regain control of the situation, "First of all: thanks for stopping. Second, I'm not really… into… this sort of… thing".

"No?" Rick asked, looking quite disappointed and embarrassed.

"No," Horatio confirmed, "Lastly, put your clothes back on and drop me off at my house. We'll talk about this some other time".

"You're angry," Rick observed, feeling his heart sink.

"I'm not angry," the other man lied.

"You're upset".

"I'm not upset," Horatio said, looping his belt back into his pants, "just put your clothes back on and take me home".

"Horatio, I-"

"-Now, Rick".

***

The two rode to Horatio's place in silence, Horatio had turned off the sound system. Rick's clothes hung loosely from his body, his jacket and tie in the backseat. He was blushing uncontrollably, keeping tabs on Horatio out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey," Stetler whispered softly, "Horatio, I'm really sorr-"

"-shutup and drive".

Rick bit his lip; he had been trying to apologize to Horatio for the entire drive. He felt horrible for taking advantage of the redhead. Horatio means more to him than that and he knew it.

"Look," Horatio grumbled, "if you're afraid of me telling anyone at work that this happened… don't be". Rick looked up hopefully, pulling into the driveway. "I won't bring it up," he continued, "IF (and only if) you swear to me that you'll never EVER do that again".

"I swear".

"Really?"

_No._

"Really," Rick nodded, unlocking the door.

"Thank you," Horatio nodded, "Good night".

Horatio quickly climbed out of the car and ducked into his house. Rick pulled out of the driveway and switched the sound system back on.

"_If you want to get to heaven over on the other shore: stay out of the way of the gun shot devil. Oh good shepherd, feed my sheep"._

_No matter what he says, _Rick smirked to himself as he took one last look at Horatio's house, _he should stop lying to himself. Everyone knows he wants me._

***

"White Rabbit", "Crown of Creation", and "Good Shepherd" are all by Jefferson Airplane.


End file.
